The stars gateway
by Lemonadekitera44
Summary: Jack Spicer set's of on a journey to find a fallen star, but will the star be what he expected?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The meeting

Jack smashed his fists onto the work table causing all of the jack-bots around him to stop working for a moment. How could they be so foolish? The evidence was all there bright as day! First those arrogent Xiaolin Monks, with their holier-than-thou attitude mocked him, then his fellow heylin scientists?The red head sighed deaply, all of his studies with the shen-gong-wu lead to the same result. That their powers come from a cosmic, solar energy or regenerated starlight. The kind of light that is rumored to lie beyond the wall. The wall that is said to seperate this land from one filled with a thousand treasures, yet no one even dares to go near it. Even his idol, Chase Young, a martial arts master and fellow heylin scientist, refused to go near there. Which had always confused him, if there was so much to discover and gain by merely passing over some poorly made stone wall, then why not take the chance?

True, Jack was a coward ( though he'd NEVER admit it out loud) but he was also a genius, and everytime he compared the loss to the gain, the gain had always prevailed. Jack let out an aggitated sigh and walked outside onto the wood balcony. The cold air enveloped him, the star filled sky brought a small smile upon his face. That's when a bright flash of white light zoomed across the sky, then disappeared in the forest beyond the wall. The albino's mind began to race, this could be his chance! If a star had fallen, or at least a piece of it, he could use it to prove his theories right! Not wasting any more time, Jack began to prepare for his departure, true Jack most likely wouldn't be missed, he felt no reason to give them an excuse to fire him. Putting on his signature googles, started up his heli-pack, and flew into the night.

Getting past the wall was surprisingly easy, after hearing all of the terrifing rumors he expected someone, or something, to be lurking close to the wall. The forest was also peaceful, he'd been to scarier places while hunting for shen-gon-wu. Suddenly the smell of burnt wood and rock drew his attention to the north. Rushing past the trail of broken and fallen trees to a huge crater. To Jacks surprise and disappointment, he only found a girl in the center. Noticing her stillness, Jack came down to her side and checked her pulse only to have the back of the girl's skull bashed into his chin with one sudden movement. The girls orange hair messed up and pink eyes wide in anger. Jack rubbed his chin for a moment when his red eyes locked with the brightest, enchanting eyes he'd ever seen. The girl glared back in anger for a moment, the change to one of confusion when she looked at her surrondings.

" Where am I?" She mumerd looking at the ground. That's when she noticed Jack staring at her.

" What are you looking at?" The girl asked snapping the red head out of his daze.

"Just your eyes are beautiful~" Jack said flirtatiously, earning a confused look as his only response.

He then stood up and lent out a hand to the beautiful girl, she looked at him cautiously then took his hand to stand up.

" My names Jack Spicer by the way and you are?"

"Blossom"

"Pretty name, are you all right? You weren't moving there for a moment."

Blossom dusted of her pink, Greek like, dress and shook her head.

"Yes I'm fine, I was fighting along side my sisters when I was hit and landed here." Blossom explained. Jack nodded his head and then began to examined the crater, when he turned around to look at the orange haired girl.

"Hey bright eyes, this is going to sound...odd, but have you seen a star around here?" Jack asked sheepishly, silently hoping she wouldn't think he was crazy.

" You're looking right at her Mr. Spicer. And please don't call me that." Blossom replied casually, crossing her arms.

Jack gave the straight haired girl a blank expression, before looking away angrily.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but you don't have to make fun of me"

"I'm not making fun of you, I truly am a star."

Jack scoffed " Okay then will you prove it to me?"

Blossom shrugged her shoulder's and began to glow a light pink color. She was glowing so brightly that Jack had to cover his eye's. She smirked at him and stopped.

"Proof enough?" She asked with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

The albino blinked his eye's re-adjusting from the sudden light change, when he smiled at the girl. He walked over and grabbed her hands, causing Blossom to step back for a second.

"Bright Eyes, you're the answer to my prayers! Will you come back with me to my home so that I can prove my theories right?"

Blossom took a step back shaking her head.

"I can't, I need to return home as soon as possible, which will not be easy, so I must begin searching for a way as soon as possible, I wish you luck and goodbye"

Flying up the star began to head north when her hand was suddenly grabbed.

" Wait, please I have a way for you to get home, but in return I need you to help me prove my theories." His voice pleaded to her.

" And how would you get me back home?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

" Back home I have this shen-gong-wu called the Golden Tiger Claws that can teleport anyone to any place of their choosing, so what do you say Bright Eyes? Do we have a deal?" The young scientist said while holding out his hand.

Blossom eyed him for a moment before landing in front of him.

"You have yourself a deal ."


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond The Gateway

Chapter Two:

The Ship

Jack and Blossom flew over the forest next to each other in silence. Jack would occasionally look over at her and feel his heart race a bit faster. They finally got to the end of the forest where Jack had left his tracking device, only to find a vast open field where the wall once stood. Jack looked down at his device and scratched his head in confusion, it said that the wall was right here. Was something interfering with the signal? Examining the device Jack started getting lost in thought. Noticing a faint light in the distance, Blossom flew up to gain a better view.

"Look! I think there's a town just up ahead, maybe we should go ask for directions!" She yelled down to Jack, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"That sounds good, just give me a second" Putting up the device, The red head started up his heli-pack and flew up next to her, ignorant to the pair of eye's following them.

"No one seems to know anything about this wall, are you sure it even exists?" Blossom asked skeptically, setting up her bed in the hotel room they had rented for the night.

Jack looked at her and nodded. " It's real I promise you! We just got a little lost, that's all, by tomorrow I will have my homing device fixed and we will be on our way"

Blossom then closed the door in-between their two rooms after wishing Jack a good night. The two rooms were quiet and peaceful until a glowing, green, glass like material shot into Jack's room, causing the albino genius to let out a girly scream, which caused Blossom to rush into his room. Suddenly, the glass projected an image of two girls, one had a serious look about her, from her short black hair, to her amazon armor, and back to her stern green eyes. The other had a sweet aura about her, soft blue eye's, gentle smile, blond curly hair, and a dress similar to Blossom's but in blue.

"BUBBLES!BUTTERCUP!" Blossoms said as her face melted from anger to joy in a matter of seconds. "I'm so happy you're all right! Is everyone ok?"

The girls only smiled back sadly at their sister.

"Blossom, we have sent this message to warn you, many people have learned of your presence. Many will wish to hurt you, so you must attempt to suppress you powers as much as possible until you are able to return home." Jack watched the concern flash across the stars' face as she listened to her fellow beings.

" You're plan to use the Golden Tiger claws will work, but the gateway between his world and this moves from place to place. It will reappear in the town of Cain, a ten day's trip if you were to fly, twice that if you walked."

" How long will we have until the wall appears?" The trio looked over at Jack, causing him to gulp.

The brunette glared at Jack, while her blond companion spoke. " It will appear in twelve days time, but we are unsure how long it will last. Since using you're ability to fly will cause unwanted attention, we have located a cargo ship named the Megas XLR heading in that direction which will leave tomorrow afternoon from the port located in this town. Jack we are leaving our sister in you're care please protect her.."

"Or we will make sure you feel the pain of a thousand hell's." The green eyed star snapped coldly at him, giving the scientist shiver's down his spine. "Blossom; here is a map to guide you along the way."

A map appeared next to the blonds head, with a red line across it showing their path. "Use this crystal as a guide and a way to contact us" The brunette said softly to the orange haired girl then the two girls vanished leaving only the map and two companions in silence.

The next morning came quickly, a cold mist enveloped the small town, giving the pair chills. Though it was early, the town seemed busy. Blossom looked at the huge crowds around her in awe. she had only been able to watch humans from above, and seeing them this close was an amazing experience. Jack chuckled to himself at her reaction, putting his hands into his suit pockets. The port was just as busy causing the two red head's began to search for the Megas XLR when a loud yell caught their attention.

"God damn it the generator's down again! That's the third time this week!" A larger man wearing a brown leather vest exclaimed while putting a hand through his dirty blond hair.

Seeing the ships name from the corner of her eye, Blossom nudged Jack in the side.

"This appears to be our ship, unfortunately Mr. Spicer." The star whispered to Jack, both eyeing the rustic looking air ship. While Jack looked at it in awe, Blossom looked at it in disappointment as she mentally compared it to the ships around them. Walking up next to the frustrated man Jack examined the device.

" Do you think that it might be one of the turbines blade's? A bolt might of gotten loose, or a rock could have gotten lodged in there, mind if I take a look?" The captain looked a him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

" Sure pal, if you want to try."

"Sweet." Handing his jacket to Blossom, then rolling up his sleeve's, Jack began to work on the piece of equipment. After an hour the red headed scientist stepped back, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. " That should do the trick."

"Okay Kiva start her up!" The gruff man yelled to the ginger haired woman on deck. The turbine started up without any problems, and the ship flew up gently. "Thanks for the help man I owe you one, if there's anything I can do for you just ask"

"Mind giving us a ride to the town of Cain? We heard from a friend you were heading that way." Jack asked putting his jacket back on earning a laugh from the man.

"Sure pal, I'm Captain Coop by the way." Coop responded holding out a hand.

"I'm Jack Spicer and this is Blossom" Jack replied, shaking the mans hand and motioned to the orange haired girl currently eyeing the captain in silence, unsure what to make of him.

"Pleasure, well grab your thing's cause were leaving" The captain said waving for them to come on board.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Witch's, Knights and Pirate's galore

The polished stone room was lite with torches' circling a small, silver pool. Footsteps echoed through the hallways becoming louder with each step, three shadows loomed in the distance waiting for the person to finally arrive. The wood door's burst open revealing a beautifully dressed woman in gold. She gracefully walked over to the pool and slyly smiled down into it, gliding her fingers around the edge. Her eyes glistening with excitement.

" Well Princess, are you going to just gawk into that pool of yours or are you going to tell us why we were summoned?" One of the figures asked dryly to the freckled girl. She turned around, an evil smirk across her face.

" Well my beloved knight Brick, it seems a star has fallen and we shall be the ones to find her." She nearly sung, the excitement radiating off her.

"Ch, what's so great about some damn star? We celestial knight's are more powerful than any wispy little star." A gruff voice said behind his brother. The third nodded in agreement.

"Butch, Boomer, Brick, don't you guy's understand? If one eats a star's heart, that person will become a star, one of the most powerful beings in the universe! Not only will I be the most beautiful ruler of the Wizards realm, but also the most powerful!" She exclaimed looking back into the pool. "I know others will be out looking for, her some already are, so we shall set off tonight. Butch will head to the north, Boomer to the east, me and Brick to the west. If any of you capture the star bring her straight here, any questions?" Princess said twirling a lock of her hair.

"What about the south?" Inquired the red haired knight boredly.

"My sources tell me she is heading towards one of the old guardian post's, most likely in order to reactivate one of the portals and return home, none of which are located in the south." Princess then began to walk out of the room in order to prepare for her trip.

A Week had passed since their trip had began, and the traveling duo had become close to the crew member's. Especially the crew's weapon engineer Sheldon and Jenny, or XJ-9 as her mother would call, her the gunman. They had joined the Megas XLR crew after the village Jenny was created to protect, ran her and her mother after Jenny was accused of working for the Cluster Empire by the Crust cousins. Sheldon, being Dr. Wakeman's assistance and Jenny's admirer, helped them escape, which resulted in him being banished. Jenny then convinced Coop to give him a place on the crew. Blossom didn't like the captain much though, unlike Jack who could talk to the man for hours, he was to reckless and to much of a slob for her taste. Her and Jack had also gotten closer, true when he called her bright eye's or was overly flirtatious he became extremely annoying. Though in those moment's when he just talked to her and acted normal, it made her smile at her companion. The trip was unfortunately coming to an end though. They would be arriving to the port of Cain in only a day's time, something that caused butterflies in her stomach. Mostly because she was going home, but it was also the fact she was going to see Jack's world! No star had ever crossed the wall, even when they did live here before the war, a world where no magic lived, but one that thrived on science and technology! Her sister's and fellow star's had always found it a little strange about Blossom love for science. _'You're a celestial being with immense power and knowledge, why on earth would you wish to learn about human magic?'_ Father Moon would often ask her.

"Hey Bright eyes, why the long face?" A voice said behind her, causing the daydreaming girl to jump.

" Hello Mr. Spicer I was just thinking about home." Pink orb's looked the geniuses up and down for a moment. "What's you're home like Mr. Spicer? Blossom asked suddenly earning a surprised look from the albino.

" It has it's ups and downs, plus a lot of people are jealous of my amazing accomplishments." Jack said cockily earning an eye roll from Blossom.

" I'm sure." Blossoms voiced dripped with sarcasm." So what exactly are Shen-gon-wu? You've never really explained what they are, or why you study them."

" Well shen-gong-wu are mystical artifact's that each have the power to do something different. Jack replied quickly as though he was hiding something.

" Okay but why do you study them?" Blossom probed scooting closer to Jack.

Gulping Jack loosened his collar. " To discover the source of there abilities."

"Which is why you came to find me, right?"

"Exca-" Suddenly something crashed into the ship causing Jack and Blossom to fall backwards into the wall. "What the hell was that?!" Jack exclaimed attempting to hold onto the wall.

"I don't know, but we should probably find out." Blossom then grabbed Jack's shirt sleeve and ran to the steering deck. Several more blow's came from each side of the airship.

"What's happening?" Blossom called to the red haired crew member currently trying to keep the ship steady.

"Pirates." Was all Kiva replied as her eyes peered outside to their left at the large approaching ship with a metal skull in the front.

"Aww not this guy again! Doesn't he ever learn to give up?" Jamie the first mate asked fixing the grey bandana on his head. The attacking ship then began to close in. "Shit!" Jamie exclaimed then grabbed a rifle from the metal cupboard on next to Jack. "These punks are going to try and board, you two stay here and out of the way." He shot at the two passenger gruffly before running back up deck. A moment later he was rolling back down, footsteps clomping down the steps behind him.

"Hello miss, if you would please step away from the wheel." The attacker said in a calm voice, stepping on Jamie pointing his rifle at Kiva . The helmsman turned around slowly, a death glare painted on her features at the scared man. "Well now, aren't you the girl who-OW!" The pirate's weapon was suddenly shot out of his hand by red beam. Everyone looked over to Blossom whose eyes were glowing red, and teeth clenched. "Why you little bitch! You're gonna pay for that."

Coop punched to his left knocking a goblin with an eye patch onto his back, when a figure was thrown from the lower deck and into one of the sail post's, cracking it. causing everyone to freeze and look over at the beautiful girl with the icy cold glare. "Whose next?" Blossom asked with a smirk.

Princess Stared at her perfectly done nails in boredom, traveling with these incompetent servant's and her arrogant knight was such a pain. Why hadn't that stupid star done anything yet? I mean what was she doing, hibernating? Suddenly her mirror light up and showed the star pulverizing a bunch of pirate's on some trashy cargo ship. "Finally! Sapphire show me the way to the star!" Princess said to the mirror spirit snapping her finger's and the mirror then began to change into a silver glass women with sapphire eye's, stood up slowly then bowed to the future ruler.

"As you wish my Queen." Her voice sounded as though it was fading in and out. Princess smiled wickedly.

"Well don't just stand their head to the captain and show him the way." The curly haired witch snapped. The Mirror bowed to her master then disappeared in a small flash.

Jack squeaked in fear from behind a wooden chest , clenching onto his weapon. The fight had gone full blown, Blossom, Kiva and Jenny were tearing through the pirates like butter, Coop was fighting the Captain Warlock equally matched in strength. Jamie and Sheldon were left of Jack hiding behind a piece of fallen wood, shooting at the pirates. The opposing captain landed hard onto the lower deck from Coop's head butt. Holding his bloody nose, the pirate looked towards his left at something, then Stumbled up. " RETREAT" Warlock called to his men then looked back at Coop. "You may have one this battle Coop, but I will win this war." He said cockily before running back to his ship. As soon as they left though a loud blast came from below deck, and the ship began to fall.

"SHIT, KIVA!" Coop yelled, grabbing onto the railing.

"ON IT!" Kiva stumbled down to the lower deck and grabbed the steering wheel, trying to steady the out of control airship. Her green eyes saw the answer and jerked the ship to the right. The ship landed on something hard, ripping through it before slowly stopping and tilting to it's side in a complete stop. Everyone stood up, in disbelief that they were alive.

" Were alive! Holy shit were alive!" Jamie exclaimed happily letting out a laugh jumping up. "Were alive."

"Yeah but where are we?" Jenny asked helping up her mom. In front of them stood a large, crumbling, stone castle covered in large tree's and vines, surrounded by clouds.


End file.
